


Finder Starters

by Zinan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, Kids, M/M, OOC, Original Character(s), Rescue Missions, School Plays, Wizard of Oz References, alphabets, cupid Asami, how else can there be a chibi asami, just overall brats, numbers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinan/pseuds/Zinan
Summary: A couple of short stories revolving around little Asami's adventures in kindergarten. He can teach you your numbers, alphabets and best of all manners.All characters from Finder belong to Yamane Ayano sensei
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long, Original Characters/Original Characters
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	1. The Big Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys. this is my first take on a chibi Asami devoid of 'not for little kids thoughts. ' English is not my first language so please bear with me.

“Say aaa… Ryu kun”, Rui, their housekeeper said as she tried to pry little Asami’s mouth. ‘’ No, I am a big boy. I eat it by myself.” He said waving his chubby hands around and with that he started stuffing his face with cereal.

“Ok, listen up Ryu. Today you’re going to bash up Fei-Fei so repeat your alphabets again.” Asami Kyosuke said, through a mouth full of toast. He was also a big boy now because he had already entered Elementary school.

“Ok nii-chan, A… B, C, D, E…” ‘’Stop, stop, it’s all wrong. After D it is F, Again, again” Kyosuke said scratching his head. ‘’No, nii-chan is a big dummy. After D it is E” Ryu said, absolutely convinced.

‘’Baka I told you it is F, your onii chan has seen more of this world, So I am telling it is F, that means it is F. Again.”

(=^ェ^=)

“Come here, you little brat.” Mrs. Wang said coming from behind and scooping up little Fei-Fei into her arms and tickling him. “Don’t wanna, don’t wanna” he squealed as Mrs. Wang bought about a bottle of milk.

As soon as he saw his father walk into the room, little Fei- Fei grabbed the glass and chugged it down. Then jumping down from her arms, he ran as fast as his little feet would carry him towards his father.

‘’Dad, dad” he said pointing his chubby hands at the little milk moustache around his mouth. ‘’What do I do with you?” he said lovingly as he took out his handkerchief and wiped the little milk moustache off and placed a loving kiss on his head.

“Go teach that Ryu chan a lesson, my little Fei-Fei.” He said as put his little yellow hat atop his head.

(=^ェ^=)

Asami Ryuichi stepped onto the field and little Suoh stood by his side, looking menacing with a book that could kill. Yes you guessed right, it was a playing with numbers book, ‘what a weapon’ all the little kids thought. 

He grabbed his little yellow hat and flung it into the little crowd of kids like his favorite pop star he had seen on TV. Today was the big showdown, Soldiers of Sion Vs Brains of Baishe. Little Kirishima ran forward with an alphabet book to help Asami revise before the showdown.  
Fei-Fei too stepped onto his field. His lovely hair flowing in the wind. “Yo Asami, I am going to show you who’s boss today.” He said, looking all high and mighty. 

‘’that’s me little Fei, I bet you can’t count till 20’’ Asami shot back. “That, that… ha ha ha, you can only count till 20, I can count till 30” he huffed out. Behind him Yoh nodded franticly, assuring everyone that little Fei obviously knew to count till 30, no doubt.

Asami grabbed Suoh’s book and took one glance at it before declaring ‘’ and now I can count till 50.” ‘’liar.’’ Fei long said shaking his fists. 

‘’Oh boys, I can count till infinity.’’ Came a voice from across the field, everyone looked towards the voice, worship in their eyes. Ao sensei was standing outside their classroom waving at them “Now come back inside, I have a little friend for you all to meet.”

Asami and Fei long squinted to look at the little figure behind Ao sensei’s legs. It looked like it was holding on for dear life. ‘What a coward’ both of them thought.  
Everyone ran towards Ao sensei and the little figure started shivering even more until Ao sensei picked him up and pushed the sliding door further to let them all in.  
As everyone settled down he put the little kid onto the floor who already looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

‘’Ok honey, lets introduce you to the class.’’ He said, crouching down next to the boy. “Everyone, this is little Sudoh Shuu. He has come here all the way from Sapporo.” He said moving his hands around, as if to imitate the beauty of Sapporo. “He will be studying with us from now on and he is 4 years old. He likes sweets and his little friends will be joining us tomorrow. So everyone should be nice to little Sudoh here and I know you all will get together just fine. This however does not mean that you should drag him off to your little showdowns, especially the both of you.” He said smiling at little Fei and Asami sitting as far away from each other as possible. 

‘’’So Sudoh, you can join Asami over there.’’ He said leading him over to where Asami and his friends were seated. Asami scrutinized Sudoh and decided that he was pretty. Sudoh had pretty blonde hair, adorable blue eyes and a cute face but… he was a coward, he thought before he ran towards Ao sensei and whispered something in his ears.

‘’Oh Sudoh, you just came in now honey.’’ He said grabbing a fresh pair of pants and scooping up Sudoh in his arms, he ran out of the class. To which Sudoh immediately burst into tears.

‘’Yay!’’ everyone screamed as they ran out of the class. His highness Asami had liberated them and set them free.

‘’’Wanna continue the match.’’ Asami asked. ‘’No, no I don’t want to. You are so mean Asami, such a liar.’’ Fei long said.

‘’How dare you call Asami Sama a liar. He is very nice.’’ Kirishima said pushing his little glasses up his nose. Suoh snickered but a quick glance from Kirishima shut him up.

That was all he could handle. Fei long burst into tears, “you’re so mean, what did I do to you? Uwaaaaah” he sobbed. Asami scratched his head, he couldn’t deny that he was feeling a tad bit guilty?

(=^ェ^=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: a certain chibi photographer and a russian crimelord make their appearances.  
> thank you, thank you and thank you. I shall now take my leave. Feel free to express your thoughts


	2. Two Blondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to see Asami try to impress Akihito with something other than his money or sexual prowess... so thats exactly what i wrote.

“Ryu kun, sit down right now, that’s rude.” Ao sensei said, picking up Asami by his arms and setting him down, away from Fei long who had a smug smile on his face until…

“Suoh!” Ao sensei screamed, running after the little boy who had pulled little Fei’s hair and was now on the run. ‘’’Asami Sama, are you okay?’’ Kirishima asked, walking towards Asami whose face had turned tomato red.

“Ï am a big boy sensei.” He said, showing a face and proceeding to push all the toys off the cupboard, throwing the whole class into chaos. Everyone screamed and ran around as poor Ao sensei tried running around and catching them.

Only little Sudoh stood in the middle looking at the scene, dumbstruck. His eyes gleaming with admiration for Asami. This was until Ao sensei scooped him up and placed him on a stool so that he would not get hit. Sudoh being Sudoh, immediately rolled of the stool and pushed open the door and ran outside.

“No…” Ao sensei screamed, all his effort in vain as everyone tumbled out of the classroom. He was so tired, ‘I am a kindergarten teacher for heaven’s sake.’ He thought as he collapsed onto the ground, watching the children pat Suoh on the back. That was when he noticed a figure entering the kindergarten.

“So you decide to finally show up Yu.” Ao sensei said getting up and walking towards his assistant teacher. “Sensei, I told you that I was a little sick and had to make sure I wouldn’t spread it to these children.” He said trying to reason Ao. “Humph… I don’t want to hear your excuses. Why didn’t you go for the checkup I set you up for?” “Oof Ao, listen to me…” he said but was soon stopped by a squealing Sudoh.

“Aki! Aki! Mikhail! Akiiiii!!!!!!!” he squealed running towards the gate. Yu scooped him up before turning towards the gate. Sudoh pouted but soon cheered up squealing “Mikhail!!!! Akii!!!!” 

“Why have I never seen this kid here Ao?” “He is new, just came yesterday. And today two of his friends are going to join.” He replied, walking towards the gate.

Suddenly, two children ran to the gate followed by an elderly woman holding up their bags. That’s when Sudoh really started struggling and managed to jump down and run up to meet them. “You must be Takaba Akihito and you Mikhail Arbatov.” He said pointing to the two screaming kids outside the gate. 

He slightly pushed open the gates and both of them rolled inside and started playing with Sudoh. ’’Ah… sensei, this is my grandson’’ she said, pointing at Akihito and he is my nephew’s son. They can be a bit… “Akihito!!” she screamed before running towards Akihito who was pulling on Sudoh’s locks. “Uwaaaaah” came Sudoh’s sobs. “Well I do hope you can handle them sensei.” She said flashing him a smile.

(=^ェ^=)

Finally, they had managed to gather all of the little children and settle them all down before saying, “So class, this is Takaba Akihito and this is Mikhail Arbatov, everyone say hi. So the both of them have also come from Sapporo and the both of them are Sudoh’s friends…” ”Mikhail!” he shouted.

Mikhail, who had just seen Fei long, had launched himself into the air screaming “Beauty, please be my friend. I am so lonely.” With that he hugged Fei long and wouldn’t let go. 

Poor Yoh, who was sitting next to Fei long, was shocked silly by the sudden outburst and the same applied to Fei long.

“What is your name, beauty?” Mikhail asked, still not letting go. “Let me go. Stop it, sensei.” Fei-Fei said trying to pry himself away until he saw Asami snickering from across the room. Not wanting to give him the happiness of seeing himself suffer, Fei-Fei opened his arms and hugged him back.  
Now it was Mikhail’s turn to be stunned, he couldn’t believe that it would be this easy to get a friend. “Yay! The beauty became my friend.” He squealed. Akihito actually tsked and walked away from this mega embarrassment. And sat down next to Sudoh. 

“Hey, I am Asami, Asami Ryuichi, pleased to make your acquaintance.” He said, he had learned this from the way his father used to talk to the beautiful people who came to his house so as to impress them but Akihito looked far from impressed. 

“I can also draw very well.” He said, trying to impress Akihito with his drawings, they looked horrible even for small kids. “I am also a big boy, so I do not need help to change my pants or eat food. I also do not pee on the bed.” He said trying harder. “I can always disturb Sensei and set the class free and I punch up all the bad guys.” He said listing off his achievements. “And… I can count to 50.” That’s when he saw Akihito’s eyes perk up.

Filled with new power he continues,” Sensei can count to infinity but that’s because he has me in his class. You know, I memorized 1-50 in just a minute, Suoh.” He ordered. Suoh bought over the playing with numbers book. Asami took one glance at it before declaring “now I can count till 70.”

“Oh really, then give me that.” Akihito said before snatching the book out of his hands. “What comes after 11?” 

“Umm… Oooo I have to pee, I will answer your question after I go to the washroom.” With that he dragged Kirishima off to the washroom with him.

(=^ェ^=)

“Yu sensei, Yu sensei, what comes after 11?” demanded Asami.

“Uh… Oh… 12, why ask Ryu Kun?” he replied looking down at Asami.

“No, nothing sensei, Sensei do I look handsome?” he asked, trying to style his hair with water.

“Stop that Ryu kun. You will catch a cold and your Ao sensei will kill me.” He said trying to towel Asami’s hair. “No, no stop that. I need to look cool, Stop sensei”

“Oh Ryu Kun, I will comb your hair.” Then Yu sensei proceeded to comb Asami’s hair down while Asami kept repeating 10,11,12,13… “Kirishima, quick what’s after 13?” “Uh…Uh… Asami sama, I think it is 15.” “Very good, Kirishima. I will give you your payment of one Kit Kat today.” 

(=^ェ^=)

“After 11 it is 12.” He declared.

“I heard you asking Yu sensei, you liar. And also Kirishima Kun, after 13 it is 14. So can I get the Kit Kat, please?”

A red faced Asami glared at Kirishima as he handed Akihito his Kit Kat. Kirishima knew that he was in for it today. 

(=^ェ^=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: rescue mission  
> If you can guess which two people Asami is going to act as cupid for, I love you.


	3. Little Asami impresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm back from reading 2ha and it was amazing, seriously worth your time. So many amazing novels out there and how I wish I was faster at reading (╯︵╰,)  
> but anyways, Enjoy ♡( ◡‿◡ )

“Nine, ten, I’m coming to find you, ready or not?” Asami squealed as he ran from behind a tree. Today was a good day because it was a holiday. Asami was elated when he was allowed to go play with Kei and Suoh.

”there you are Suoh, too easy.” Asami squealed. Suoh walked out from behind the tree, he was beyond convinced that the tree was the best place to hide. “How did you know?” he asked, voice tinged with admiration.

“Who do you think I am?” Asami replied. He looked around haughtily and then he realized something. “Hey Suoh, go look over there for Kei I will look over here. Kay” Suoh sighed, he knew he’d get stuck finding Kei, he’s just too good, his role model.

“Fine, but I want something in return, make it something sweet okay” “Okay okay” Asami said before he skipped away. He looked into the bushes “Kei, don’t make me look bad, what if Akihito or Fei Fei are here, I’m going to look like a big dummy, don’t think I will forgive you, come out.” _Stupid kei_ he muttered,

“Waaaaaaaaaaah” he screamed as he lost his footing and fell down the little hill. He started sniffing and hugging his legs, “I want my Maa” he sniffled as tears welled up in his eyes. He looked down at his bruised knee and then at his shoes which were a little dirty and he couldn’t help but let a few tears fall. But that was when he spotted a tuft of blonde hair, little Akihito was sitting with some old man, laughing.

Now he wanted to cry even more, Akihito was here and his favorite shoes were dirty. He wore it just in case he would meet Akihito or Fei Fei in the park, Ugh, how was he supposed to impress Akihito now. _Hey_ , an idea sparked, _What if he impressed that Ojiisan, maybe Akihito would also be impressed, won’t that be cool_ Feeling quite proud, Asami ran over to Akihito, completely forgetting about poor Kirishima and Suoh.

“Akihito! Akihito!” he screamed, Akihito looked around and saw stupid Asami run towards him.

“ Hey uncle, Hello uncle, Over here uncle, I am Asami, I study in kindergarten with Akihito.” The old man looked down at the little boy jumping up and down to catch his attention. His face was smudged with dirt but his striking golden eyes were sparkling as he tried to jump higher. He smiled at the little guy and asked “So you know Aki chan over here, are you two friends.” “No way Ryu Kun is a big dummy, dummies are not my friends.” He said “Oooooo, Aki chan, Aki chan, where’s little Aki chan? Here’s little Aki chan” and then he burst into giggles, laughing at little Akihito and trying to pull his cheeks. _It’s like the mochi grandma makes_ he thought _so soft._

The old man’s eyes softened as he pulled Asami away from a pouting Akihito. “You know uncle, I can count till 50 and I can draw very well and I am also very strong, I never get scared, ever.” Asami rambled on before his stomach issued a soft growl. “That’s… that’s” he stuttered, blushing bright red, _ugh not in front of Akihito_ , he wailed. The old man’s eyes curved as he slowly got up from the bench holding onto his cane. “Okay little Ryu chan would you like to have some ice-cream, little Akihito here is looking for his kitten, would you like to help your friend?” he asked, _help Akihito find a kitten, easy peasy lemon squeezy_

“Yay! I wanna eat chocolate” he squealed.

(=^ェ^=)

“Thank you so much, Nijimura san.” Asami said as the old man walked away. “He he, bye Ryu chan, bye Aki chan, I hope you find your kitten.” He said. “So Aki chan” Asami teased “Where is your little kitten?” Akihito turned to glare at Asami’s stupid smile that he thought made him look cool, nope, In reality it just made him look more like a frog.

“Humph, stop calling me that or I will run away.” Akihito threatened, at that Asami shut up and stopped calling him Aki chan and thought whether he should add a ‘sama’ and call him ‘Takaba Sama’ to stop Akihito from running away.

“Hana!” Akihito screamed suddenly, wildly pointing at a tree, “What happened Akihito?” Asami asked, he turned to look at a group of trees behind the big red slide. A tiny kitten with wide blue eyes and silver fur stared right back at little Asami who tried to squint at it. It looked really scared atop the tree branch. Akihito ran over to the tree and looked up helplessly, Hana stared right back. The tree wasn’t all that high but to little Akihito and Asami it was the equivalent of Mount Fuji. In reality, it was a small tree about as tall as a little shed. Akihito started to tear up looking at the helpless Hana up on the tree, holding on for dear life.

 _This was it, this was his time to shine in front of Akihito_ thought Asami, and he quickly removed his shoes and wrapped his tiny legs around the tree and tried to climb. His little legs struggled to find footing on the tree and the rough bark cut him. He really wanted to burst into tears but when he thought about the glory of getting the little kitten back for Akihito, he did not care and continued climbing.

Up he went, Akihito stood below, feeing quite confused, maybe Asami wasn’t all that bad after all, he quickly started cheering on Asami. Hearing Akihito cheer for him, Asami felt that he’d taken a huge sip of some stupid energy drink, he felt like Superman, Super Asami, actually, _wait scratch that, that sounds dumb_. Asami grabbed onto the branch and swung his legs over it, he then looked down to give a smile at Akihito.

That’s when it hit him, he was so far up the tree. He suddenly felt warm liquid trickle down his legs.

 _Nooooo_ Asami thought, he’d peed his pants. Sitting up on the branch he looked at the kitten and this point, he felt that he was way more pitiful than stupid Hana chan. Then he had a short dramatic movement like every other hero before he did something great. Faces flashed in front of his face, his mom, his dad, Akihito, Suoh, Kei, Oh right Kei was still hiding somewhere, Fei Fei? What? Why Fei Fei? After he was done with his moment he grabbed the kitten and tried to make his way down. Akihito took Hana from Asami after he climbed down. He looked at Asami with new found fuzzy feeling, until he saw Asami’s pants. He muffled a giggle as he looked at Asami and said “that was actually pretty cool Ryu kun.” Asami couldn’t believe his ears.

(=^ェ^=)

Little Kirishima was still stuck inside the big slide. He had been siting over there for ages. He was never, ever going to play hide and seek with Asami or Suoh ever again. “Kei, Kei are you in there.” Came a voice.

“Finally Suoh!” he couldn’t hold it in anymore and he burst into tears.

“Waaaaaaaaaaah, I hate you, why didn’t you come sooner, I don’t like you, waaaaaah” he cried. “I am sorry Kei, I will never do that again, let’s go home.” Suoh said pulling Kirishima out of the slide.

(=^ェ^=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The wonderful wizard of Oz.  
> I'm going to go read Ghosts Know by Mo chen huan, I heard that its a really good novel. Her works are really cute, I can't wait.  
> Thank you for reading and Happy Pride Month ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡.


	4. The wonderful wizard of Oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autumn play is around the corner with bad news for little Asami

It was that time of the year again, you know, the time where everyone dresses up, practices their lines, sets up the stage, and gets to give invitation letters to their parents inviting them to the kindergarten play.

“Kei, Kei I’m sorry, look at me, I said I’m sorry, I will not forget about you again so come and play hide and seek. Please, please, please.” Asami pleaded on his knees.

Kirishima was sitting on his little blue chair with his legs crossed, turning his head the other way. He still hadn’t forgotten how Asami had left him to go play with Akihito. He’d have stayed there hiding if Suoh hadn’t come and saved him. He really doesn’t want to forgive Asami but…

“Why should I play with you? Give me one reason.” Kirishima harrumphed. “Um… We need one more person that’s why.’’ Asami said, scratching his head.

‘’Humph, go ask your Akihito to play, I’m not playing with you.’’ And with that Kirishima refused to even spare Asami a glance.

Asami turned to look at little Akihito. Akihito was trying to bribe Sudoh into handing over his chocolate bar to him. “Sudoh, you look so cute, it won’t be good for you if you eat chocolate. My mummy said that bad boys eat chocolates and their teeth will fall off but I’m such a nice friend so I’ll eat it for you instead.” Akihito said, trying to convince Sudoh.  
Well, according to Akihito, he really was doing a good deed so Sudoh must be so happy to have a friend like him. Sudoh is so easy to fool he thought.

“But, but, I really want to eat this chocolate. I really like this one and Ao sensei gave to me for being a good boy so…” Akihito was really at the end of his wit here. He eyed Sudoh’s hand holding the chocolate. Sudoh really did look determined to keep the chocolate this time. Akihito bit his lip thinking about what he should do.

“Well Sudoh you are very pretty but too much chocolate will make you less pretty,” Asami said making his way to the both of them.

“Oh, since Ryu Kun says so, here Akihito can have it.” Sudoh giggles. He hands over the chocolate to Akihito. Akihito takes a look at Asami’s smug face and he’s really not liking it. 

“Its fine Sudoh, give it to your mommy, she’ll feel very proud about you,” Akihito said tossing the chocolate back to a pleased Sudoh.  
Asami again, he thinks, humph.

(=^ェ^=)

“Okay boys and girls, settle down all of you. The autumn play is around the corner and so we’ll be doing a play. Now would you all like to give some suggestions?” Ao sensei asked.

Yu sensei walked around with a rolled magazine and handing it around to all those who wanted to give suggestions. Yoh got up and grabbed the roll from his hands and shouted, 

“What about Beauty and the Beast? Fei Fei can be the beauty and Mikhail can be the beast. ” Yoh giggled, he was sure that Mikhail would not be happy with that.

“Wow!! What an amazing idea Yoh, Ao sensei let’s do that, please” Mikhail whined. 

“Why don’t you give the ending a thought Fei Fei?” teased Asami. Fei Long glared at Asami and then at Yoh. Yoh really wanted to run away right then. “Um… Uh… How about Momotaro?” looking at Fei long. ”Akihito can be Momotaro and Uh… Asami can be the doggy.” Yoh said, looking pleased. Fei Long gave him a nod of approval with his smug face as Asami glared. 

Seeing how everyone was just trying to get at each other, Ao sensei had to step in, “How about doing the wonderful wizard of Oz?” he suggested. “That sounds perfect.” Yu sensei agreed. “Ok, then it’s settled, we are doing it. Fine Ai-chan can you bring me a piece of paper?” Ao sensei asked Momohara Ai. 

She quickly bought the paper and Ao sensei wrote down the different parts everyone could play onto it. He then tore the paper into bits and put it into a basket. He then shuffled it around and passed it onto Yu sensei.  
“Now all of you can pick out a piece of paper and keep it closed. Open it when I tell you to. We have only chosen the important characters because we do not have enough people for all the wonderful characters you could play.” 

Everyone dug their hands into the basket and picked up a piece of paper and sat back. Fei Long and Asami immediately got into a fight over a piece of paper. 

“I took it first, give it back” squealed Fei Fei, eyes brimming with tears. ”No way, it’s mine.” Asami cried out, unrelentingly. Both of them started squealing and screaming. 

“Come on, Come on Ryu Kun take that paper, here Fei Fei takes this one, it’s especially for you.” Yu sensei said. “No, I want the special paper.” Said Asami. “Fine, Fei Fei take this paper, and here Ryu Kun you take this one and since Fei Fei was such a good boy, you can have this candy.” Yu sensei said. 

He then picked up little Fei Long and put him as far away from Asami as he could, only then did he breathe a sigh of relief.

“Ok now, when I call you, please come over here and read out your character.” Ao sensei stated.

Soon everyone was slowly getting up and reading their positions out. Mikhail was the lion, Suoh the tin man, Kirishima the scarecrow, Fei Long the wicked witch of the west, Yoh as Toto, Ai as the good witch, and Sudoh as the wicked witch of the east.

“Ok Akihito, read your paper.” Ao sensei said. “I am the Wizard of Oz,” he said, looking down at the paper, “Hooray!!” “Oh well, let me go over everything, Hana, Yuki, Ren, and Maki are in the choir. But wait we haven’t gotten anyone as Dorothy yet. Oh no did I forget to write that down?”

“Ah but sensei we still have someone who hasn’t opened his paper yet,” Yu sensei said. All eyes fell on little Asami sitting at the end of the room.  
Oh, oh no, Asami thought, he should have just let Fei Fei have that piece of paper. “Ok Ryu Kun, read your paper.”

“I uh…, I will be playing DOROTHY?!!” Asami screamed.

(=^ェ^=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: the preparation for the play  
> Thank you for reading :)


	5. Of Sunflower dances and rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Yuri's dilemma and Asami's first rehearsal.

“No sensei, No sensei, uwaaaaaaah.” Asami cried. He really didn’t want to play Dorothy. Not that he didn’t like the character, just that he didn’t want to wear a frilly blue dress and flit about, here and there on stage.

“But Ryu Kun, Dorothy is the lead character along with the wizard of Oz and everyone else is happy with their positions, it really isn’t fair to them, is it?” Ao sensei tried to reason.

Wait, lead character, along with Akihito, I can wear a frilly dress for that, Asami thought, but… “Takaba Sama, please exchange characters with me” Asami cried to Akihito. “But I really, really want to pay the wizard of Oz.” Akihito countered, “Also you helped me lose my chance in getting a bar of chocolate out of Sudoh” Akihito whispered.

“Fine, Dorothy it is,” Asami muttered reluctantly.

“Well, that’s great then.” Ao sensei said, clapping his hands together. “Let’s start with the script, we really can’t do all the events that happen in this story for our one hour play but… It should be better than the other classes, alright?” 

“Yes sensei” Mikhail screamed. “Beauty, beauty listen to me. I am going to show Yuri Kun whose boss.” Mikhail said, flexing his non-existent biceps.

“Humph, you will be the silliest lion in all of the kindergarten.” Fei Long said. Mikhail felt disheartened but he did not want to give up. If he could show pretty Fei Fei how well he could play a majestic lion, then… maybe, just maybe he might get a chance to get a kiss on his cheek from beauty.

Thinking about this, Mikhail turned as red as a tomato. It looked like smoke was going to pour out of his ears. Akihito saw this and promptly delivered a smack onto his head.  
“Ow!!! Why did you do that for Aki?” Mikhail whined, rubbing his head. “You’ll thank me later, you looked like the big red fish Mum bought for dinner,” Akihito said. “You mean Lobster, that’s a shellfish.” Mikhail said proudly, hoping Fei Fei was still listening. 

“Hmm, I don’t care, oh, oh, Misha did you know stupid Yuri has to do a sunflower dance?” Akihito giggled.

“Sunflower dance!!! That’s so cool. Why can’t we do that?” Mikhail asked. “You really are a big dum dum. If you do the sunflower dance, you will look stupid. Baka” Akihito giggled and ran away.

Mikhail still could not understand why the Sunflower dance wasn’t cool. Yuri was getting to be a lovely flower and he’ll be stuck as a silly lion. What a sad thought.

(=^ェ^=)

Silly Yuri in the neighboring classroom had a violent coughing fit. Must be stupid Misha again, he thought. Only today had he come to know that he would have to do the sunflower dance. Inwardly, he was quite pleased, outwardly, not so much. He looked towards his right where Aaron was having his measurement taken for his butterfly costume. Aaron had to flit around other sunflowers and pretend to sip nectar out of them.

Aaron on the other hand was not so pleased with the butterfly costume. The wings were huge, just a little smaller than Aaron himself. It was also bright blue, yellow and pink. Aaron was thoroughly annoyed. Why couldn’t he be a shitty sunflower? That was better than a big bright butterfly. Aaron was feeling down in the dumps. Then he heard Akihito was getting to be a wizard and Misha, a lion. Even crybaby Sudoh was getting to be a witch, even if the only thing he had to do was pretend to be dead with fancy shoes on. He really did not want to attend this stupid ceremony. What was it even there for? he wondered.

(=^ェ^=)

“Ok, Ok let’s try this again.” Ao sensei said. Yu sensei immediately wrapped his hand around Ai and Sudoh and set them in their positions. Sudoh was going to be doubling as Uncle Henry and Ai as Aunty Em.

“Dorothy, Dorothy um… Have you done your chores?” Ai asked. Asami had to skip onto stage when she said that. So he skipped like a little girl and Yoh, playing Toto, followed him. He came to a stop in front of Ai and “Um… Yes Aunty” Asami stuttered, looking at Yu sensei who was trying to prompt the lines.

“The weather’s not nice so keep Toto away in the basket, okay.” Sudoh read. Just then Fei Fei who doubled as Miz Switch ran in and said, “You cannot keep your dog here, give me Toto.”

“No, no, no, I am not giving Toto.” Asami said, with that he latched onto Yoh’s right arm and refused to let go. Not to be outdone Fei Fei grabbed Yoh’s left arm and started pulling. The tug of war had begun, regardless of whether he was Dorothy or not, Asami wasn’t going to let Fei Fei take Yoh. 

Yoh really didn’t know if he liked this situation or not. On one hand Fei Long was fighting for him, that’s nice he thought but on the other hand, Asami was pulling too hard, his arms were paining and Mikhail was glaring at him from across the room.

“Ryu kun! Fei Long! Let go.” Ao sensei cried. Yu sensei and him both grabbed them and pried them apart, setting Yoh free. “Uwaaaah…. My arms hurt sensei, Asami was pulling too hard.” Yoh cried, hoping Fei Fei would be happy with him and happy he was. “Yu sensei, Yu sensei, Ryu Kun is supposed to let go of Toto and then run after me. It’s not my fault.” Fei Fei whined.

“Well, Ryu kun, remember, let go of Yoh and then stumble and fall over like this, Ahhhhhh!!!” Ao sensei said trying to demonstrate but he tripped and fell over. Yu sensei immediately wrapped his hands around his waist and picked him up.

“Oooooo Yu sensei is carrying Ao sensei like the prince carried the princess.” Akihito and Ai squealed together.  
Ao sensei blushed furiously as Yu sensei put him down. “Ok that’s it, we’ll practice more tomorrow. You all can go play outside.” With that Ao sensei ran to the washroom. 

“Ok, guess we can play now.” Yu sensei said scratching his head as he looked at Ao sensei running away.

“Akihito, Akihito, Do you want to try something?” Asami asked as they ran to the playground. “Hmm… What is it Asami?” Akihito asked.

“Saw how Yu sensei carried Ao sensei, can I try carrying you?” Asami asked. “Why not? It looked pretty fun, just don’t drop me, okay.” Akihito agreed. 

“Sure, I won’t drop you, pinky promise.” With that Akihito wrapped his hand around Asami’s neck, Asami put his hand around Akihito’s knee’s and tried to pick him up. Unlike what Asami thought, it really wasn’t easy to carry Akihito. Yu sensei must have been super strong or something.

Asami tried to stand still but he just couldn’t. He fell over with little Akihito in his arms.

“Ow!!! Stupid Asami, you lied to me.” Akihito said, rubbing his knees. “Sorry, Akihito but I didn't drop you cause I fell with you.” He said giving Akihito a wink as if that made it any better.

“Hahahaha You all are so stupid.” Came a voice from behind them. A boy with gelled black hair and a funny smile stood behind Akihito.

(=^ェ^=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A little pervert (not so much of it in this story because he is a little kid) gets introduced.  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
